compliversefandomcom-20200213-history
Quagul
is an avian Complien that is quite common across Complanet. It belongs to the Water and Air Elements. It does not grow. Appearance It is a biped. It is shaped somewhat like a crescent. It has two flipper-like wings and two short, orange legs with webbed feet. Its head is long and angular, with a large orange beak, two beady eyes, and white markings around the eyes and neck. Its feathers are blue-gray. The average height of a Quagul is 20 in (50 cm). Information Habitat The Quagul is cosmopolitan across Complanet's oceans and coastal areas, but their numbers are especially concentrated around Swoule and Comipea. They tend to stick to tropical and subtropical regions, though they sometimes venture near Eukiyfrenia in the summer. In the daytime, Quaguls form large groups across the beach to pick for crustaceans, fish larvae, and other small animals. At night, they can be found nesting in treetops, especially the revolving palm. Biology Quaguls are diurnal and generally carnivorous, but will eat any fruits and berries they can find. They sometimes ingest pebbles to serve as gastroliths. Their feathers are thermally insulative and water resistant, allowing them to spend a lot of time in the water. They can fly thousands of miles nonstop, allowing them to cross the oceans with ease. However, once on dry land, they prefer to swim or walk. They will only mate in the warm, humid climate of Swoule. They raise one egg at a time - the egg is almost as big as the Quagul itself, and hatches into two or three Quagul chicks after two weeks. Their nest is made from twigs, seaweed, and the Quagul's own sticky mucus, which allows the nest to hold tightly onto trees even during inclement weather. Behavior Quaguls are rowdy, aggressive animals. At low tide, large groups of Quagul gather to raid the beaches for food and shiny baubles that they can put in their nests. They recklessly attack passersby and other Quagul raiding parties, and even the other members of their group if they see something especially appealing. Large groups of Quagul are dangerous and can damage tidal pools and Complinoid property, but individual Quaguls are skittish and cowardly. In the winter, Quaguls migrate back to Swoule to breed. The swarming masses of Quaguls mating, feeding, and pooping means that coastal Swoulians traditionally migrate northwards or inland for the winter. During migration, Quaguls fly across the planet, occasionally landing to fish for Grougers, Blotogas, and the like. They fly as individuals. Some animals prey on Quaguls, such as the Flying Frox and the Spidiver. Quaguls can only be effectively predated in the air, as their large groups pose a threat on the ground. Growth Origin Some insights on 's origins. Name Its name comes from "quack" and "seagull". Design It was based on a duck and a seagull. Trivia *A nest of Quaguls is depicted on the flag of Louisiana. Spells Category:Compliens Category:Water Element Category:Animalistic Compliens Category:Air Element Category:Bird Compliens Category:Carnivorous Compliens Category:Ocean Compliens Category:Coastal Compliens Category:Complanet Compliens Category:Gray Compliens Category:Aerial Compliens Category:Unisex Compliens Category:Least Concern Compliens Category:Balanced Compliens Category:Common Compliens Category:Compliens that don't grow